Betrayed and Hurt
by xanime-manga-writerx
Summary: This is also an InuYasha Kikyo Kagome fic, but yeah...well lemon will come later on and so yeah, my next story will be out hopefully soon. Byez!
1. Default Chapter

Betrayed & Hurt  
  
Me: Okay this is a three way POV for Kagome, Kikyo, and InuYasha. So enjoy.  
  
Kagome: WAIT!! What the hell is a "POV"?  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* don't you know any thing?  
  
InuYasha: Let's just get this over with…  
  
Kikyo: …  
  
Me: *sweat drop* Okay on we all go!!  
  
Hurt  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
'Where in hell's name is InuYasha? He's exposed to be here by now!!' I thought while slipping on the walls of the well. "Grrrr…INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" My lungs filled with air as my body fell downwards. Than like an angel fallen out of the sky pooped InuYasha. I blinked; okay well maybe more like a demon with horns would be more expectable. I mean hey, a girl dreams a lot. When InuYasha put me down I felt all warm inside, but snapped quickly. "Where the fuck were you!!! I mean I—" InuYasha's stare was to die for but see I'm not that type of girl okay! "What?!" I asked all pissed like, trying to hold back on a slight giggle. "Nothing…" InuYasha was messing with me. Damn! "'Nothing' what?! Is that it for just leaving me here?!!!" My anger was my stronger point in my personality. But even though my anger shown like a golden medal it was frosted by his uncanny, idiot charm. 'Why the hell does he screw with me?!!!!!!! He pisses me off so bad!!!!!!!!!' My thoughts were unbreakable, like a seal was magically placed upon my own brain. How freaky!!! "Let's just go okay?! I seriously don't feel like arguing with you okay?" He started off and I stared shameful on what I said, but I slid my huge ass book bag and started after him.   
  
*InuYasha's POV*  
  
'She needs to grow up some. Damn bitch don't know jack shit!!' I thought while my body felt cold and numb. My heart was frosted by the winter's cold. And my mind engulfed in darkness, nothing there but pitch black darkness. And so why does she still hang around me? I looked back just to see if Kagome was following me. My fingers tingled at the numbness. "Kagome…hurry up, goddamnit!!" Kagome had yelled back. "Fuck you ass-hole!" Now I hate being mean to her. But she calls me an ass-hole again…oh it's on! "No thank you!" I reply as if I was suggesting to sex. Kagome blinked, "You mother-fucker!! I didn't mean that!!!!!" Kagome had come from the moist part of the marshy land. "Gimme that!!" I stammered. I snatched her bag and carried it. Than I turned around and walked. I could see her expression. All fucking smiling and not fucking noticing that she is screwing with the wrong guy.   
  
*Kikyo's POV*  
  
I walked my beloved's forest. InuYasha, where are you? Why won't you go to hell with me? We can leave all this behind and live freely in our own will. InuYasha…my soul warned me of something, Kagome. My steady walk with my soul gatherers was graceful. Beautiful in a way do to the glow off of them. "Kagome…your good as died…soon…" I continued walking towards this spirit my soul told me. It was Kagome's spirit, my soul trapped within. 'Damn the fucking bitch!!! She plays to much with InuYasha, that I'm not surprised they didn't have fucking pups!!!!!' Yes I admit, I'm jealous even though I'm partly died. I had reached the other side of the forbidden lakes. I heard sounds, Kagome's breathes and I breathed like hers, to pin point her every move. Obviously she was with my beloved. "InuYasha…" I heard the whore say through those bright pink lips of hers. Rage did show on the outside of me but inside it hurt the most. But I wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
Hurt  
  
Me: Next one coming soon, oh yea…I don't purchase InuYasha and the gang I BOUGHT them!! LMAO!! Just joking I really wish though.   
  
InuYasha: *hits "me" on the head* YOU DANG DUMMY!! STOP PRESSING THE "CAPS" BUTTON ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: here we go again.  
  
Kagome: *blink, blink* 


	2. Coming Soon

Coming soon:  
  
Okay I'll sum up the whole dilly 'o with you. I have a new better story coming out soon. And I just wanted you to know and my fans! It's MINE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mahahaha!!! But I'll give you some info. Anyway, sadly InuYasha dies in this story, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Kess (Kess is my friends made-up character) are all sent to Sesshomaru for his liking. Sesshomaru fucks all of the women and than takes Ayame and Akki (my made-up character) as hostages. So Koga gets pissed and he has a choice, choice 1 leave his lands and his rank as prince and become Sesshomaru's slave or choice 2, join Sesshomaru and rule by his side. So dummy Koga goes with choice 2 and he gets his gals back though. Sesshomaru's bitches then have kids and Ayame has Koga's kid, Koga challenges Sesshomaru to a duel and Sesshomaru dies some how and oh yea…sadly Kagome dies and Kikyo gets her soul back. Akki then has no choice but to bare Koga's kid and before the child is born her sister Ayame slices her tummy and so Akki has lost her baby. And so a little after Sesshomaru's death Kess kills herself because she hates to live under the killer of her lover's house. Kess's daughter Nami is although alone now and Antan, Sesshomaru's eldest son is shut away from everybody. And then…well I have given you to much already…*sweat drop* Well this is the little summary on the new story hope ya like it though. Byez! 


End file.
